Out and About: A Lover's Strife
by Evarinya
Summary: AU. YYxY. Yami, a runaway from a rich family trying to force him into marriage. Yugi, a poor but beautiful peasant striving hard to look after his Grandpa. But a significant somebody has their eyes set on little Yugi! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:**

I'd love to own it, but sadly I can't.

**By Evarinya**

-

Yami Atemu Ahme-Ra hurried through the station, his hand clasped tightly around a big brown suitcase handle and in his other a train ticket. Gasping, he quickly boarded a train and handed the man standing by the door his ticket. The brown-eyed man surveyed his ticket and then punched a hole in it, giving it back to the gasping man and then shutting the door. The train whistle sounded out and the means of transportation started to move slowly forward. For a moment Yami thought he heard his father shouting obscenities from outside in the station, but he couldn't be sure for the train had left the station behind.

Regaining his composure, he searched for a seat and found one, sitting down gratefully. The old woman beside him gave him a thoughtful look before looking back outside the window as the city went by. Yami ignored her and sank back against the uncomfortable seat, putting his suitcase at his feet. After a moment at listening to the trains puffing and the quiet talk of the passengers, Yami glanced at his ticket for the second time he had ever seen it. The first time had been a glance as he hurriedly bought it, trying to outrun his father and his men. He had jumped on the first train he had seen, and he was lucky that he actually got onto the right one.

His ticket read: "North City". Yami's eyebrow arched as he read the ticket. North City was known for its ridiculous thing for unfairness. One part of the city was stupidly rich, while the other half was very poor. To him it was a ludicrous, stupid thing, but he just guessed that there were quite a lot of ludicrous and stupid people out there. He lent his head back and stared at the train's ceiling. The 'ruler' of the city was Pegasus, and Yami had heard that he was a strange man, but a very cunning one, unlike his brother. His brother, Milliard, although handsome, had no brains whatsoever to speak of. It was his manservant who did the thinking, apparently.

So, with six hours to kill, and nothing else to do but stare at random places, Yami just did what he could do. Stare at random places and think about random things. The first thing on his mind was probably the most important one. Was running away the right thing to do? Eventually his father would find him somehow (his father was just like that), and he would be dragged back home, be in huge trouble, and on top of that, still have to marry that stupid, ditzy, bitch of a woman. His eyes were crimson pools of fire. He wouldn't marry that bitch for anything in the world! He wanted love, real, passionate, sweet, beautiful, _free_ love. Ever since he was little, he had yearned for a partner, the other half of his soul. He was set on finding the love of his life.

Blowing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, he slumped down into the seat and sighed. His life was a mess, but hopefully he could start again in the North City. Find a sweet girl or boy and settle down for a few weeks before going out on an adventure. He wanted excitement, not a marriage to a ditzy idiot woman whose only concern was her hair and money. His eyes softened. A sweet, beautiful lover who really loved him. That would be nice.

A small smile made its way onto his handsome face as he sunk into sleep.

-

Yami woke to the sound of the train whistle and the slow sound of braking. He blinked blearily and realized that he was one of the last people still on the train. For a moment of shock he thought he had missed his stop, but then he checked the time and saw that he had woken just in time, for this was his stop. Placing a hand over his wildly beating heart, Yami stood and collected his luggage, waiting for the train's doors to open. When they did he quickly walked off, stepping into the crowd of the North City's train station. He was nearly blown away by the force of it, and struggled for a few moments, before he learnt to just follow a flow, and soon he was making his way through the city, avoiding the many overeager vendors and prostitutes as they hounded him. His eyes were rather wide as he looked at the many things that they sold. While some looked shoddy and overpriced, others shone with an eye-catching shine of a well-made thing. Stopping for a moment at a street vendor who sold tasty looking food, he bought some with the coins he had stolen from his father's rather large vault and hungrily gobbled it down. It tasted great.

Heaving a sigh of relief that he was free for the moment, Yami turned his tanned face up to the sun and smiled lightly. While not everything was so great, he knew he would learn to like it here. Finally beginning to brighten up, he began to search for a place that he could stay in. Some people were helpful and some were not, but he soon found a place named the Sparrow's Feather that many people recommend for its cheap price and quality. Turning a corner, he looked for the sign of the hotel, and not finding it, he turned yet another corner and suddenly- _BANG!_

-

Yugi hummed as he skipped to the market, an empty basket swinging on his arm and the jingle of coins filling the air. He was oblivious to the stares as he made his way, his long braid bouncing to his steps. He was beautiful, truly beautiful with his soft, feminine body and sweet, youthful face. But what really got people down on their knees was his eyes, his pretty, wide, amethyst eyes framed in the longest and thickest lashes anybody had ever seen. He drew men and woman alike to him like moths to a flame. Never a day went by when he didn't get a visit from an admirer or a gift. Already from the last week he had a sackful of presents he had no use for, so making the most of things, he sold them along with the games he had his Grandpa made.

"Yugi! Yugi! Over here!" Came a shout. Yugi paused in his skipping and looked curiously to the side, where two slightly bigger figures emerged from the crowd. Immediately, his innocent face brightened up.

"Ryou! Malik! Hi!" He yelled back and waved excitedly. The two boys ran up to him and greeted him also, giving him a hug and smiling. The boy with long, dusty pale gold hair smiled and said, "hey, is your Grandpa any better?" Yugi saddened, but he smiled painfully after he shook his head in a gesture of negativity. "No," he almost whispered, "but he should be getting better soon. But anyway, how is things going with Marik?"

Ryou and Malik frowned at the sudden change in topic, but Malik answered the question anyway with a playful smirk. "Wonderfully," he purred, "we've fucked sixteen times already in the last two days!" But then he scowled. "He's not very happy with my profession though. He's awfully possessive. I'm actually thinking of quitting being a whore and settling down with him. He's rather sweet, after all." Yugi and Ryou blushed horribly after the first bit, but they smiled, happy for their friend. Malik was a prostitute, for he couldn't find any other job that paid him enough. But a little over two months ago he had met Marik, and they had hit off immediately. Yugi and Ryou knew that Marik would treat Malik fairly and nicely, for even though he was rather insane, he was sweet and sentimental.

"That's great!" Yugi grinned and then turned to the shy, white haired boy standing next to him. "What about Bakura? Is he being good to you still?"

"Oh yes!" Ryou nodded vigorously, "he hasn't hit me for three months and even bought me cream puffs the other day!" And then he blushed.

Malik and Yugi giggled at the look on his face. "And…?" Malik ventured, prompting Ryou to carry on. "…And he k-kissed me just yesterday…" Ryou mumbled, his face flaring a brilliant red. Yugi beamed so brightly that he nearly blinded the people around him looking at him so contently. "Ryou! Oh, that- that's brilliant! Oh, I'm so happy for you! Tell me about it, all about it!"

"Yeah, Ryou! Details, we need details! And don't miss a tiny thing out!" Malik yelled, dancing on his feet happily. Ryou flushed even more and shushed him. "Do you want the whole city to hear you?" It was Malik's turn to blush and mumble. "Sorry," he said, and then grinned toothily. Yugi giggled and Ryou rolled his eyes. Ryou's brother, Bakura, had been abusive for most of Ryou's life, but lately he had stopped. Ryou, in love with his brother for so long, had jumped at the chance and his feelings, apparently, had been returned. Yugi and Malik were so happy it was as if they were bursting at the seams from the emotion. But both of them weren't as happy as Ryou, who had finally got his happy ending.

As Ryou talked excitedly but shyly about him and Bakura, Yugi suddenly remembered that he needed to get his Grandpa's medicine and get back to him as soon as possible. He reluctantly said goodbye to his friends and waved at them as he ran away. He looked up and checked the sun, and to his horror he found that he had been preoccupied for nearly forty minutes. In his rush to get to the doctor's store, he ran into somebody and knocked both of them over, dropping his basket and landing on top of the person.

For a moment he lay stunned, before scrambling up to stand. "Oh! I'm so sorry! Here!" He held his hand out the man, who seemed to have dropped his suitcase and was still a little bit stunned. He looked at Yugi's hand vacantly, before suddenly jerking and accepting the help. The tanned man pulled himself up and picked his suitcase up from the ground, taking a look at the boy.

Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed, silently cursing that he had such pale skin and that his blushes always stood out so much. The man was handsome, very handsome, with his slim athletic but strong, muscled build, and his sharp, exotic looking face. His eyes were slim and a deep, passionate crimson, and although he was just a hairs breadth under average height, he held himself like a king, proud but kind.

The man looked over him with approving eyes, and then bent down to pick his basket up and offered it to Yugi. Yugi look it with a blush, and then started when the man grabbed his hand and brushed a small kiss over his pale knuckles. Even though many people had done it to him before, this was the first time that his whole hand went tingly and his knees went weak. He blushed even harder and stuttered. He was so immersed in his embarrassment that he didn't notice the blush that had set into the man's sharp cheeks, and even if he did it was quite hard to see because of the man's deeply tanned skin.

"I am the one who should be sorry," the man said and released his hand. "It _is_ partly my mistake. I wasn't really paying attention." Yugi quickly shook his head. "Oh no, it wasn't your mistake at all! I crashed into you, not you into me! I'm terribly sorry! Is there anything I could so for you?"

The man looked startled for a moment but then shook his head, his shoulder length tri-coloured hair following his movement. "It's fine, really. It was just a mistake."

Yugi deflated in relief and then glanced at the sun. "Oh my! I'm so late! Grandpa is going to be so angry!" He looked apologetically at the handsome man and began to run off.

"I'm still terribly sorry! If you want anything, just ask around for Yugi, the Game Master's grandson, okay!" He yelled and then disappeared around a corner, his hand still tingling mysteriously. The man stood still for a moment, deep in thought, before he smiled brightly and set off for a hotel.

Yugi quickly found the doctor's shop and purchased his Grandpa's medicine. He checked the sun again and hurried home, but once again, he bumped into somebody in his rush. Though this time, he wasn't going as fast because he was tiring, so he didn't make them fall over.

"Not again!" Yugi said. "I'm so sorry! I-" _Smack!_ Yugi let out a pained cry and fell to the ground, his hand flying to his abused, bright red cheek. His large, amethyst eyes looked tearfully up at the armoured person garbed in the royal purple of the guards of Pegasus and his brother, Milliard. It seemed he had run into the ruler of the city, Pegasus himself.

His wide eyes grew even wider in fear and he shrunk into the ground, curling around the basket containing his Grandpa's medicine protectively.

"Now, now, Wilbur, no need to be so rough. Stand aside, so I can see my attacker," came a smooth, sly voice. Yugi whimpered as he heard it and tears fell down his cheeks. He was going to be killed! He was sure of it! Who would look after his Grandpa now?

"Well, look what we have here. Boy, look up." A shadow fell over him and the street had gone silent. Yugi trembled in fear and looked up slowly. He was met with the sight of a devious eye and long, white hair. Pegasus whistled as he looked at him.

"My! What a pretty one! Stand, come on boy." Yugi stood shakily and looked at his feet. "I'm sure it was just an accident, am I right?" He nodded and clutched the basket handle in both hands. "Good. Now then, run along, pretty one. Go on, before I change my mind."

Yugi didn't waste any time. He fled, not knowing that the grey, greedy eyes of Milliard followed him until he vanished from sight.

-

**A/N: **Hmm... Not quite sure where I'm going with this... But anyways, hopefully I'll get another chappy out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

**Disclaimer:**

Check Chapter One if you're so eager.

**By Evarinya **

**Review Replies are located at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy. (I hope. XD)**

**-**

Wide-awake crimson eyes stared up at the ceiling, the mind behind them rather occupied with a certain amethyst-eyed beauty. _Yugi…_ Yami sighed and smiled dreamily like a lovesick girl. Okay, maybe the lovesick bit was correct, but he certainly wasn't a girl. And he didn't like girls that much anyway.

He turned over onto his side and touched his lips. The sensation of the pale, silky skin under his mouth still remained there, clear as day. His heart fluttered wildly as the picture of those inviting lips and large eyes once again took over his mind. Yugi was intoxicating.

Sighing, the tanned runaway sat up and set his feet onto the floor, his head in his hands. Already, last night, he had dreamt about the Game Master's grandson, in all sorts of different ways. First, had been the sweet, romantic night in a candle filled private restaurant, kissing softly and touching shyly. Then, it had progressed into a bedroom scene, with the tempting small body of Yugi under him, gasping and moaning in pleasure. Needless to say, he washed his sheets himself.

Blushing as the dream was replayed in his mind, Yami abruptly stood and stiffly strode to his door, opening it and then locking it behind him. He took a deep breath; he really needed some fresh, cold air to clear his senses, and maybe help him not think of those red, plump lips that just begged- DAMMIT.

"Oi! Marik! Get the fuck over here! What the hell are you doing, you shithead?" Came a brash, hushed voice. Yami looked curiously around a corner. A man with long, spiky white hair was crouching outside a door, doing something to the lock. Another man, with long, equally spiky gold hair, was looking out a window, looking dreamily down onto something.

"You're supposed to be a look out, not a spy perving on kids!" Marik just ignored him and the white-haired man swore, and then jumped sky high when Yami walked fully around the corner and raised an eyebrow at the men. "Fuck! What the hell! Marik, you bastard!"

"Huh?" Marik said finally and turned around, starting when he caught sight of Yami. "Shit! Um… Hi?"

Yami just merely raised his other eyebrow. "What are you doing?" He said and smirked lightly. The white-haired man with a faint scar over his right eye sneered at him and straightened up, tactfully pulling out the lock pick from the lock and sliding it into a well-worn pocket. "Nothing," he snapped and grabbed Marik around the arm. "Come on, shithead, we're leaving Mr. Pompous Arse here to shove a stick up his shithole."

Yami scoffed and folded his arms. "Well at least Mr. Pompous Arse here has better quality lock picks than Mr. Snowy Hair."

'Mr. Snowy Hair' sudden stopped and turned around slowly, his brownish greenish eyes dangerous. "What did you call me? And did you just call my equipment shabby?" He growled and bared his teeth.

Yami grinned and inwardly cackled. "Mr. Snowy Hair. And yes, I just did ."

The white haired man hissed and launched himself at the tri-coloured haired man. Yami smirked and then stepped aside, watching as the man went flying. Boy, was this going to be fun.

-

Yugi hummed as he hung up his washing, pegging on the soft white fabric of his nightshirt. The light breeze ruffled his loosely tied hair and made the washing flutter serenely. Bright, afternoon sunlight washed over his petite form and warmed his skin, drying out his washing in double quick time. The day was very warm, and Yugi was only clad in a small pair of dark blue shorts and a white tank-top to bare as much of skin that was modestly possible. Yugi, after all, didn't like showing his body off that much.

Listening absently to his tune, Yugi bent over and plucked a red woollen sweatshirt out of the damp pile, holding it up to the sun and examining it. It was a light sweatshirt, and it was a little too bit big for him, but he liked it never the less. Red had always been his favourite colour, along with light blue, but red always won over it. He smiled as he hung it up, clipping the peg over the material as he stood on his tippy-toes to reach the covered wire. He stood back down and reached again for another piece of clothing, this time some black pants. He hung those up too, along with a few pairs of socks and his Grandpa's night clothing. After he finished he picked his basket up off the ground and headed back into the house, slinging the bag of pegs over his small shoulder. He opened the door and set the basket down on the laundry sink, and hung the bag of pegs in the cupboard. As he turned around to pull the door shut, the red sweatshirt caught his eye and he smiled just a little bit more as he walked leisurely into the kitchen.

Approaching the pantry, Yugi opened it and eyed its contents, his amethyst eyes resting on a small container of strawberries that he had bought just the day before. He stared guiltily at them and licked his lips as he spied another small container with chocolate sauce in it. His stomach growled and he gave up, reaching for both containers and drawing them out, closing the pantry with a push of his hip and he walked away. Yugi set the fruit on the table along with the chocolate sauce, and peeled back the lid on the strawberries. He smiled and sat down, reaching for one of the ripe, red fruits. He couldn't help it and bit into it without the chocolate sauce, giggling lightly when the sweet, fresh juice spilled over his stained-red lips and down his chin. His fingers wiped the juice away and he sucked it off before finishing off the fruit. The covering over the chocolate sauce was soon gone as he dipped a red fruit into it and then ate it, humming at the sweet, bright taste. He ate nearly half the container when he remembered his Grandpa, and he abruptly stopped eating and jumped up, whispering "oh no!" as he jogging into the hallway leading to his Grandpa's room. He swung into the room and sighed in relief as he saw his Grandpa sleeping soundly on his bed, his body only lightly covered in sweat. Yugi frowned in worry and approached the old figure, brushing his slightly sticky fingers over the man's wrinkled forehead. His frown deepened when he heard the old man cough harshly. Gods, it sounded like his Grandpa's throat was blocked and hoarse. Yugi's long, dark lashes caught his distressed tears as his pouty lips quivered.

"Oh Grandpa," he whispered sadly and sat softly on the bed, staring at his only living relative. "I hope you get better, I miss your laughs and your stories." He sniffed and wiped his eyes, sitting up straighter. He would be strong for his Grandpa, strong and then his Grandpa would get better. His eyes still watered and his throat closed up, but he held in his sobs and stood, turning away and walking out into the hallway, giving one last look over his shoulder before he closed the door and sadly strode into the kitchen, where his strawberries lay innocently. He shook his small head at them and sniffed, going over to them and cleaning his mess up. He wasn't hungry anymore.

He finished cleaning up and washed his hands before going to the window and staring out at it. The sun stated that it was nearly four in the afternoon. Yugi sighed and wondered what Ryou and Malik were doing. _Probably with their lovers_, Yugi thought sadly, drawing random patterns on the windowsill with his tapered, small fingers. He wished he had a lover, he was 17 after all and he hadn't had a boyfriend or girlfriend ever, even if he had admirers flocking after him all the time. Yugi just knew that none of them were for him; don't ask him how, he didn't even know. He just knew. Don't get him wrong, he had thought about going out with one or two nice ones, but he heart always won out over his mind. _No, not that one_, it said softly, _he isn't right for you. Wait, please, be patient._ And he did wait. He couldn't ignore the small voice that was always leading him rightly. When he followed his heart it was always right; he had learnt that when he thought about things too much it didn't turn out as good as what his heart had been saying. So now he blindly followed his heart, ignoring his minds voice that laughed at him. His heart was right and that was that.

"Mama!" The word sharply brought him out of his thinking stupor, and he looked up, blowing a gold strand of hair out of his face. A small child with bright green eyes ran in front his of his window, her bleach blonde hair bobbing up and down in her pigtails. "Mama!" She cried, her dirty white dress swishing around her legs, "Mama! Where are you?" Suddenly she tripped and fell over her small feet, letting out a cry of surprise and pain as she tumbled over and scrapped her knee.

Yugi gasped in horror and immediately bolted out the front door, his small, bare feet pounding softly as he ran to the distressed girl. He dropped beside her smaller body; her girly voice crying as she nursed her injured knees and palms.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked softly, smiling reassuringly when she looked up, big tears falling down her freckled face.

"Noooo," she whined pitifully. "I can't find M-Mama and my knees hurt!" She sniffed and burst out into tears yet again. Yugi cooed, his eyes soft but worried as he gathered her up into his arms and inspected her injuries. He tutted.

"Is it okay if I take you home to bandage your knee? And then we can go find your Mama, okay? Is that alright?" She nodded tearfully and snuggled into him, her chubby fists clutching his white top. She couldn't be older than four or five.

As Yugi re-entered his home, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Emily," she sniffed, "Emily Rose."

He smiled; she wasn't crying much anymore. "My name's Yugi Mutou. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said happily as he set her down onto the bathroom counter and bent down to pick up the bandages. He straightened up and smiled back at her tearstained but cheery face. He grasped her knee in his small hands softly and inspected it closer.

"We're going to have to wash this," he said and looked into her bright green eyes.

"Okay!" Emily quipped, "I trust you!"

Yugi blinked at the sudden confession and laughed.

After he had washed and bandaged her knee, she slid off the counter and bounded into the kitchen, and Yugi rushed to put the bandages away and follow her. When he got there she had opened the pantry and held the container of strawberries in her hand.

"Heeey, those are mine," Yugi whined playfully as Emily giggled and bit into one. "They're mine now!" She giggled again and stuck her strawberry stained tongue out at him. Yugi laughed at her cuteness and sat down to share the strawberries with her. After a while, he bit his lip and looked out the window to the sun.

"Emily," he turned back to her as she finished the last strawberry off, licking her fingers.

"Aha?" She asked, her large eyes blinking.

Yugi smiled softly and Emily blinked again. "You're really pretty." She suddenly said and it was Yugi's turn to blink. "Erm, so are you."

Emily giggled. "T'ank you!"

He smiled in response. Emily was just too cute. He wished he could spend some more time with her, but they had to find her parents.

"Come on, Emily. Let's go find your Mama."

"Okay!" She quipped again. She jumped out of her seat in double quick time and was at the door even faster, waiting for Yugi to put his shoes on. "Yuuugi, come _on!_" Said person laughed at her impatient behaviour and opened the front door, taking the small, tanned hand as Emily held it out to him. Yugi felt a flash of worry for his Grandpa, but he had given the older man his medicine so he shouldn't really be worried.

"Yugi!" Emily called out and Yugi blinked.

"Sorry."

-

"Oh, thank you so much!" The woman said, hugging Emily close to her chest. "I don't know how to repay you! Oh, thank you for bringing Emily back to me!" She cried, and buried her face into Emily's bleach blonde hair.

Yugi smiled. "You don't have to repay me, really. Emily being back with her mother is good enough for me."

The woman's green eyes –so much like Emily's- widened. "Oh, thank you! You are too kind!"

Yugi just smiled. "I'm sure anybody would have done it. It just happened to be me."

"I told you he was kind!" Emily said happily. "And really pretty!"

Her mother laughed and Yugi blushed heavily. "Right you are, Honey! I'm so sorry, but it's nearly Emily's bedtime and she has pre-school tomorrow." She said as she turned to Yugi.

"It's alright," Yugi said, smiling.

"Awww, but Mama!"

"But what? Emily, you know it's your bedtime."

Emily pouted and Yugi laughed.

"Don't worry, Emily, I'm sure we will see Yugi again."

"Of course!" Yugi exclaimed. "You can come visit me any time!"

Emily's mother smiled, and waved goodbye as she turned away.

"Bye Yugi!"

Yugi laughed and waved back. "Bye Emily!"

The two females vanished around and corner and Yugi stopped waving, his hand falling limp beside him. He smiled and shook his head. It was almost six; they had spent over an hour looking for Emily's mum. They had soon found her near a flower shop, desperately searching for her green-eyed daughter. Emily had recognized her right away and ran to her, and they had had a happy, tearful reunion. Yugi was happy that the two were back together again.

He sighed and turned around, walking into the crowd of the main-streets and trying to avoid the many bodies. Even though it was turning into night lots of people were out and about still, selling and buying and running errands. Wrestling his way out, Yugi stepped into one of the side streets and sighed in relief, rubbing his arms. It wasn't cold, but his arms were sore from fighting through the crowd. Looking up to the sun again, his stomach grumbled. It was time for dinner.

Pouting; realizing he was quite a long way away from home, Yugi once again ran into the crowd, shoving and being shoved. He escaped into side streets when he could but he needed to get home quickly, so he took mostly the shorter main streets. The small boy had a hard time, and as he rounded a corner, running, it was too late to stop and he collided into a vaguely familiar person. Yugi let out a sound of surprise and dropped to the ground, landing hard on his backside and grazing his palms slightly. The small boy hissed at the small sting of pain and looked up, his full lips already forming the words of apology. But he stopped short, his large, amethyst orbs meeting slim crimson ones. _Wow,_ was all he could think, _they're really pretty_.

And pretty much the same thing was running through Yami's mind. In his mind the amethyst eyes were beautiful, but in real life they were _stunning_. It seemed like time had stopped. All there was was him and those impressive, inviting amethyst orbs. Yami felt like he was drowning in them. But when somebody bumped into him, he was surprised out of his staring and he blinked, before quickly holding a hand out and pulling the slight boy up. His features instinctively melted into a seductive smirk (this was somebody he was interested in, after all. Can't blame him) and he once again brushed a light kiss over the small, pale knuckles. Immediately, the boy flamed up in an impressive blush and lowered his eyelashes bashfully. Suddenly, Yami's leather pants seemed far too tight to be appropriate. _Shit, don't think like that, shit, shit, go away, not __**now**_.

"I see we meet again," Yami purred, his deep voice caressing Yugi's ears. Yugi blushed even more and stuttered out, "y-yeah." His knees were weak and for some odd reason his hands were sweaty. Butterflies had taken flight in his stomach and his mind was going dizzy. _What is this feeling?_ Yugi thought. _I… It feels… nice… In a… weird, uncomfortable sort of way… I… kind of… like… it._

Yami smirked at the dazed look on Yugi's sweet face but then frowned in worry as he felt unsmooth skin under his fingers. He flipped over Yugi's delicate hand and gasped lightly. Over his palm there was a graze, bleeding and very red. It looked painful. Immediately, Yami grabbed Yugi's other hand, much to the pretty boy's surprise, and inspected the graze spread over the soft, otherwise smooth, pale skin. "I'm sorry," Yami said, and brushed a kiss over the injured palms. When he looked up he revelled in the sweet blush that had spread over the beautiful face. Again, his pants tightened.

"Do you live near?" Yami asked, inspecting the palms again. Yugi had very pretty hands.

"Um… Yeah, why?" Yugi asked shakily, enjoying the warmth that had spread all over his body, starting from his palms. The kisses had started a fire in his veins, and he felt uncomfortable but somehow… comfortable in Yami's presence. _What is going on? I've hardly even met him… I don't even know his name!_

"Because we need to bandage these up, I don't want them to get them infected." Yami looked up to meet those wide, innocent amethyst eyes. For some odd reason, his knees went weak.

"Oh." Yugi said dumbly and then blushed. _Oh, he probably thinks I'm a ditz._

Yami smiled. "So…? Lead the way."

"Hm? Oh, um, yeah… Sorry… Um…" Yugi blushed darker and brighter and looked meaningfully down at his hands, which were encased inside Yami's strong, tanned grasp.

"Sorry," Yami said and released them, immediately missing the soft warmth of Yugi's delicate, feminine hands. Yugi mumbled that it was okay and said, "this way…"

-

Sorry about any typos. My English and stuff isn't very good. XD

**Review Reply Time!**

**StupefiedNarutard**: Thanks! And I'll try my hardest to slow things down and go into more detail. I guess I'm just trying to prove to myself that I can actually complete a story and I guess I'm rushing things a bit, aren't I? .' I hope you like this chapter and that it lives up to your expectations!

**Sho-Syrus chan**: Well, here's your update! I'm very pleased that you like my story. Thanks! .

**inner-evil**: I hope you continue to like it. And, erm, maybe you might see Yugi getting, erm, raped. .'

**Ornvinge**: I love romance stories too! They are the reason to my existence! And YamixYugi is my fave pairing! And I do hope that you are going to like my fanfic. Thank you for your wonderful review!

**Animehunter08**: Erm, why thank you.

**SuzaShizune**: -Scrambles and then blushes- Thank you! –is nervous- Ireallyloveyourfanfcis! Squee! . -is very happy that _SuzaShizune_ (the absolute awesome authoress (you are a girl, right? .')) has reviewed her fanfic- I'm really happy that you like my fanfiction! I hope you continue to like it! Squee! SuzaShizune reviewed my fanfic! And not just this one, but my other ones too!

P.S. Please update you fanfics! I'm in love with them! Squee!

**Black Magic2**: I'm happy you like my chappy. I hope you like this one too! Thanks for your review!

**Shamise**: Me is continuing! (And hopefully Evarinya is going to _finish_ this fic!) Hope you like this chappy. Thanks for your review!

**Yugixyamiyaoilover**: I guess your going to have to wait in line soon. Loads of people are going to want to kill Milliard soon! XD So true! Yugi _is_ Yami's only!

**Shire**: Lol, you didn't spell it right. It's wrong. (Lol, double meaning.) Here's another chappy for you!

**Nikki**: I'm also interested where this is going! XD Up there is some more and I hope that there will be _more_ for you to look forward to!

**Misami Mistress Of Fire**: Update! Hope you like what's happening now!

**Alex Fisher**: Another chapter for you! And your answer is right in this chappy!

**Cake34**: Thanks! I'm continuing!

If I missed any of you please tell me!


End file.
